


Famous Cravings

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/F, Femslash, Red Swan Queen - Freeform, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5324120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A piece written For Red Swan Queen Week 2015 prompt Canon Divergence</p>
            </blockquote>





	Famous Cravings

Being famous had it's perks.

Getting to have a threesome with a famous actress was definitely one of those perks.

Although they had a large gay following of the five members of all-girl band _Fairy Laboratory_ Ruby Lucas, lead guitarist and singer, and Emma Swan, drummer, were actually lesbians. Both Ruby and Emma were pretty sure bass player Belle was at least Bi.

While they weren't a couple Emma and Ruby were bandmates with benefits. They weren't above using their fame to pick up girls at lesbian bars, sometimes individually, sometimes together.

They met Regina Mills at an awards show after-party. She was tipped for an Oscar for her latest movie. She was the kind of actress there had always been salacious rumour and speculation about. The gossip was she was gay, her lack of comment on the subject and never being seen in public with a boyfriend fuelled the tittle-tattle.

They met her at the bar, Regina professing to being a big fan of their music. Emma and Ruby told her they loved her work, especially the movie she did with the skinny dipping scene. They celebrated their meeting, at Ruby's suggestion, with shots.

It took Emma and Ruby about ten minutes to be confident that the rumours about Regina's sexuality were 100% on the money.

When Regina invited them to join her in her suite they all knew exactly where the night was going.

Emma and Ruby had done this dance before. They knew all the steps. Regina went first, out the back to avoid the media gaze. After a few minutes Ruby and Emma came out the same door, into the courtyard that was sealed off by a huge wall and gate from the public street. They got in the back of the large town car, one on either side.

“Ladies,” Regina smiled.

The driver got them going. Even though it was short in terms of distance the drive to the hotel was going to be so very long.

***

At the hotel they went through the routine in reverse. They went in the discrete rear entrance and used one of the private elevators to go up to the top floor.

Ruby and Emma held hands as Regina led them down the corridor with her key-card in hand. Her ass looked spectacular in her black dress, Emma and Ruby appreciated it greatly as they walked. The dress was absolutely killer on her. Perfectly contoured to her curves and the deep-v showing her cleavage had drawn their attention numerous times over the course of the night. 

Regina swiped the card, the lock clicked and the light turned green. They went inside. It was a nice suite, fitting for an actress of Regina’s fame. 

Emma and Ruby had no interest in the suite though, or the spectacular city view. They had eyes only for Regina Mills.

“Drink?” Regina asked. 

“I’m in more of an eating mood,” Ruby replied. 

“What are you craving?” Regina smiled. 

“You,” Emma said. 

Ruby stepped around behind Regina while Emma approached her front on, this was their usual plan of attack when they were sharing a new lover. 

"This isn't your first time doing this together is it?" Regina asked. 

Ruby put her hands on Regina's hips, pressing against her from behind. 

"What gave us away?" Emma moved her hands up Regina's sides, stopping just under her breasts. 

"Track six on your last album for starters," Regina said. "Unless all those references to sharing a gooey muffin weren't innuendo." 

Ruby giggled. "And what a delicious muffin it was." 

"But tonight we're only interested in yours," said Emma. 

"Tonight..." Regina said, right hand squeezing Emma's bottom, left hand reaching back to Ruby's hip. "Tonight it's all yours." 

Emma kissed her and together she and Ruby indulged their cravings.


End file.
